1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair salon tools, and particularly to haircutting shears having an illuminated level attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair cutting whether executed at an angle, level, zero degree, elevated or over directed is best when accurate and precise. Heretofore, hairstylists have generally relied on only visual examination and experience to determine if the hair is correctly cut to attain the desired hairstyle. The cutting tools available in the related art to aid the stylist in making the above determination have proven to be less than satisfactory in that they lack the ability to determine the precision of the cut and/or the ability to display the information in an easily viewable manner. A tool that could readily determine the precision of a haircut, display the information in an easily viewable way and store such data for retrieval at subsequent appointments with the same client or for teaching purposes would surely be a welcome addition to the hairstyling industry. Thus, haircutting shears having an illuminated level solving the aforementioned problems is desired.